Image forming apparatuses, such as a multifunction peripheral, are designed to be capable of performing not only copying or printing but also various functions, such as sending a scanned document to a personal computer on a network and allowing the computer to store the document in its storage region (see Patent Literature 1 below). To make such an image forming apparatus able to perform various functions as above, applications corresponding to the respective functions are installed on the image forming apparatus.